


First Comes Pre-Marital Counseling

by Notyourtypicalmermaid



Series: Next Comes Marriage [2]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Best Friends, Blow Jobs in a Car, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys' Love, Car Sex, Engagement, M/M, Oral Sex, Pre-Marital Counseling, Quickies, Sex, True Love, fiances
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-14 21:49:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notyourtypicalmermaid/pseuds/Notyourtypicalmermaid
Summary: Buggy pushes forward; Shanks and Buggy have their first pre-marital counseling session.





	First Comes Pre-Marital Counseling

**Author's Note:**

> We're back with some fluff and even some long-awaited sexual content. Yippee!

When Buggy woke up, he was surprised by the kink in his neck and the hand splattered around his waist. 

'Wha-?" He asked himself, head still throbbing. He opened his eyes fully before it dawned on him that he was in Shanks' room. The man in question was sprawled out next to him, head on his shoulder, bright hair covering his own. Buggy closed his eyes again, trying to ignore the nagging feeling of being reminded of what happened the night before. The fight with his mom, showing up at Shanks' door, opening up to Shanks. He remembered it vividly but it wasn't a pleasant thought to start his morning. 

Buggy groaned when Shanks' headbutted against him. _Jeez. What a violent sleeper. _ He managed to squirm out of Shanks' tight embrace and reached for his phone in his bag. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

_Maybe she called?_

_ __ _

_ __ _

Buggy's stomach tightened at the possibility. Sure, his mom was mad but certainly, she cared where he was even if it was probably super obvious.

When he checked his phone, there were a few messages but mostly from his friends. He skipped over those and saw one missed call from his grandparents. _Oh, God._ His pulse sped up when he saw his grandmother's name on the caller ID. She almost never called and the thought of talking to her now made him queasy. He felt that he might as well get it over with.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

_ _ __ _ _

Buggy held his phone tightly in his hand as he tiptoed out of Shanks' room. It was pitch dark but he'd been over enough times to manage to cross his messy room even with his eyes closed. Once the door was softly closed behind him, he slipped into the closet across the hallway. It was a silly choice, he'd later admit but it was the fastest and his anxiety wouldn't allow him to walk any further. 

With a deep breath, he clicked the missed call, shuffling his feet back and forth. It was early but he knew she was awake cooking breakfast. 

"Hello?"

A familiar clear voice sliced through the phone.

"Hi, grandma. How are you?" He felt nervous but prayed he didn't sound like it.

"Buggy? Is that you?" He could vaguely hear the grease popping in the background, he guessed she was frying some ham.

"Yes, ma'am. Good morning." 

"Well, thank goodness! We were worried about you." She really did sound relieved.

"Really? I'm sorry grandma." He closed his eyes in embarrassment. He was waiting for her to get to the point, the scolding, the yelling.

"Yes, of course. FRANK, BUGGY IS ON THE PHONE!" She yelled right into Buggy's ear. "Now, what's this business about your getting married?" 

_"Oh, so they do know." ___

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Well, um. I'm marrying my boyfriend, well..._fiancé_ Shanks this August. Will you come?"__

_ __ _

_ __ _

"So, it is true." She sighed heavily into the phone. "You sure about that?"

"Morning, Buggy." His grandfather said, low voice and monotone in place. 

"Hi, grandpa. How are you?" He tried to sound more cheerful than he felt, rubbing his neck. 

"I'm fine." Grandpa, always the talker.

"That's good." 

"You didn't answer my question. Are you sure you want to get married? You're only 18!" His grandmother continued as if she was never interrupted.

"He's still 17, Amelia." 

"_Jesus Christ,_ Buggy. You're not even of age yet?" She asked incredulously. He sighed heavily into the phone.__

_ __ _

_ __ _

"I will be before the wedding, grandma. Don't worry." 

"Don't worry? My only grandson is getting married fresh out of school and you don't want me to worry?! Do you hear this Frank?" 

"Yes, it's absurd." Somehow he sounded surprised yet disinterested at the same time.

Buggy clutched the phone to his bruised shoulder, trying to calm his nerves. He avoided this conversation for responses just like that. Taking a deep breath, he gathered his courage to say:

"The wedding is on August 10th, I'd like you to come but if you don't, I understand." He settled on, sliding down the wall of the closet; he bumped against a few sweaters on his way down.

"Don't be hasty with us, now." Amelia responded sternly. "I'm just saying my opinion. I can still speak my mind. Obviously, you're going to do it regardless or you wouldn't be my grandson." 

"I'm surprised but not that surprised." Frank said as flatly as possible. 

Buggy smiled, relieved for the first time in days. 

"Is that so, grandma?" 

"Yes, you're just like your momma actually. She was just like you when she was your age. Stubborn as hell." He could hear her smile over the phone. 

"I bet. Speaking of her..." He stalled. 

"And yes, she told me about you the other day since you couldn't be bothered to call and tell me the news yourself."

"Sorry about that...Grandma, Grandpa, um...she kicked me out last night. I'm staying at Shanks' house now." 

There was silence.

"What? She kicked you out?" She asked.

"Yes, last night." 

"Last night?! What the-you almost had me curse, Buggy. Why are you just telling me now? Why-"

"Stay with us." Frank interrupted in that straightforward way of his. He never minced words. 

More silence occurred.

"Wow, uh, grandpa are you sure about that? I'm doing ok and his family doesn't mind." 

"Franks, right! Stay here. It's not proper for an unmarried man to be staying at his beau's, playing house. He hasn't made you an honest man yet! Have I taught you nothing?" Amelia said, half-joking and half-serious. Buggy chortled. 

"Oh my gosh. It's not like that. I swear!" He laughed, trying to cover his mouth and not wake up said beau. 

"Buggy, I know we don't talk as much as we should but we're family. And while your mother is my daughter, she doesn't run my house. If I say come, I mean come. Come on home, sweetheart." 

Buggy closed his eyes, willing the tears to go away so he could enjoy this moment. 

"So, what time are we picking you up?" 

~

After his talk with his grandparents, Buggy felt like he was gliding on air. Maybe things were still terrible with his mom but he still had a family who cared for him and loved him. 

He tiptoed to the kitchen, thirsty as hell with a raging headache and quickly searched for some aspirin. 

"You're up early," Steven said, startling Buggy to almost jumping up on the ceiling. 

"Oh, gosh! I'm sorry. Did I wake you?" 

"No, I like to wake up early and get the day started. Cars don't sell themselves you know." 

Buggy laughed. "Yeah, you're right." 

"Did you sleep well?" 

"Yes, sort of. We fell asleep on the floor, actually." He replied, bashful. 

"Shanks didn't have the sense to let you sleep on the bed? You sure you want to marry him?" Steven laughed, clearly in good humor. 

"Haha, yes. It was probably my fault anyway." Buggy said, sitting at the Lazy Susan as Steven poured him a cup of coffee. 

"Did you guys work something out? I heard a lot of arguing last night." 

Buggy blushed, twisting his engagement ring anxiously. "Yes, we talked a lot. All night I think. In the end, we decided to do pre-marital counseling." He breathed deeply. "And well...I haven't told him this yet since it just happened, but my grandparents called." 

"What did they say? Something good I hope. Could you hear them properly while hiding in the closet?" He teased.

Buggy would've choked on his coffee if he was drinking it; that would least distract him from the blush creeping onto his neck. Steven watched him closely, hiding a smile behind his mug. He was such a quiet yet observant man; you couldn't get anything past him. 

"I wasn't hiding! I didn't want to wake anyone up." He said shyly. "But, uh, they called to ask about our engagement, of course, but they are actually supportive. Well, in their own way, I guess." He huffed. 

"That's wonderful, Buggy!" Steven smiled cheerily at him. Buggy could easily see the family resemblance between him and Shanks. They both had that wide-toothed smile that he loved. 

"Yes! I told them about mom as well..." He cleared his throat, taking a sip of his bitter coffee. "They said I could stay with them, you know until the wedding." 

"Oh?" Steven raised his cup, eyebrows raised. 

"Yeah, you think Shanks will be angry?" He looked up at Steven, eyes hopeful. Shanks would understand, wouldn't he?

"Hm, maybe at first but he'll get over it. I think he was looking forward to spending some quality time with you before the wedding." 

"Me too! It's not personal, it's just-" 

"You need to connect with your family, too." He finished, eyes soft and full of understanding.

"Yes, that's it!" 

"When me and Barb got married, my parents were profusely against it. We argued like cats and dogs. And when I moved out, they didn't reach out or apologize. Hell, neither did I. They didn't even come to our wedding. Not the best way to start off a marriage, I'll tell you that." 

Buggy stared at his coffee, suddenly not thirsty anymore. 

"I don't know if my mom will come. She was so...She was pretty upset." 

"Do you want her to come?" 

Buggy sat back in his chair. The question never really crossed his mind. Of course, he wanted her to be there sitting in the front row, happily teary-eyed yet dignified. But this was his mom that they were talking about. If she came, would she be supportive or vindictive? Would she be sober or sloshed? Maybe she'd be like she was at graduation. She was in great spirits there. But he also knew her other side, the one that lashed out and could bring even the happiest person's mood down. 

"I don't know." He whispered. 

"Hm, at some point you should talk to her, when you're ready. I'm sure she misses you, Buggy." He smiled yet Buggy couldn't bring himself to smile back. 

~

"I hate to see you go." Barb said, passing Buggy some snacks and water. He quickly placed them in his bag.

"I'm not gone gone, just a little further west but I'm still in town." He smiled. Shanks was across the room but not looking at him, pressing his back into the sofa. 

"Well, if you need anything, don't wait to call or stop by. You're always welcome." She said, hugging Buggy tightly. He really had the best (future) in-laws. 

"Shanks?" Buggy asked, suddenly self-conscience. 

"I'll give you a moment alone. Take care, Buggs?" She sighed, kissing Buggy on the cheek. Steven had already left for works hours prior. 

Shanks sighed heavily and reached Buggy for a hug. He wasn't happy about the arrangement but he didn't have much of a choice in the matter. Buggy decided to leave and his best option was to respect it. 

"Are you mad?" 

"Mad? Maybe a little. I think mostly disappointed." He leaned in to whisper in Buggy's ear. "I liked sleeping next to you last night."

Buggy smirked, "Well, of course, you did. It's me after all." 

Shanks grinned. "Cocky as ever aren't you?" 

"Cocky indeed." He winked. "But I can't spoil you before the wedding night, can I?" 

Shanks blushed, sputtering over his words, "Oh, uh well I wasn't even thinking-" 

"You're stuttering, Shanks." Buggy laughed. 

**HONK HONK******

** **** **

** **** **

"Grandpa's waiting, babe. Come and bring my bags to the car. He hasn't you seen in forever."

~

His grandparent's house was just as rustic as ever. They lived on the outskirts of town a few miles away from the next city over; a solid forty minutes from his mother's house. It was a quiet area, so quiet that Buggy could almost hear the crickets chirping on the ground. He watched in awe as a cow ate grass at the neighbor's house. The smell of freshly cut grass hit him the moment he opened the truck door and a rooster could be heard in the distance.

"I haven't been here in ages, grandpa."

"I know." He grunted, turning the ignition off. 

Buggy grabbed his shopping bags stuffed with new clothes, underwear, and toiletries from the drugstore. They weren't anything like his normal flashy attire but beggars couldn't be choosers. Eventually, he could get his things from his mother's house but he could wait patiently for that. 

They headed to the front of the house and Buggy shuffled his feet while he waited for Frank to open the door. The house was a little darker than he remembered, the windows were closed but it still felt cozy. He could hear his grandmother in the kitchen banging some pots and pans, the tension slowly leaving is shoulders. He could see the couch that held so many of his childhood memories in its cushions. The wallpaper and furniture looked the same, everything feeling like a time capsule to a younger more innocent time.

"Buggy! Come over here!" She called and it took great effort for him to not run right over screaming 'Grandma, grandma!'

"Hi, grandma!" He said as she embraced him in a tight hug.

"Look at you! Your hair has gotten so long! You got that from me, you know." She quipped, looking at Buggy appreciatively from head to toe. His cheeks warmed at the compliment before sitting down, excited for the cornbread and collard greens she prepared.

~

"You didn't have to come and pick me up, babe. I could've taken the bus." Buggy said as he sat in the passenger's seat, fixing his bookbag in his lap. Shanks shifted the gears to reverse, quickly pulling out of the driveway. 

"You take the bus every day, you deserve a break. Plus, I don't mind, it gives us more time together." He winked over his sunglasses. He adjusted his hand on the steering wheel, grabbing Buggy's left hand gently. 

It had been a few days since Buggy left to live at his grandparent's house and while it was a steadier household (getting fed regularly for starters), it was further from town, making Buggy take the bus every day to get to work. 

"How are you feeling?" You look good, babe." He continued, eyes on the road. 

Buggy rubbed his shoulder with thought. He felt mostly like himself, just a little sore. The marks were healing with the help with of some antibiotic cream. Fortunately, the marks would be all gone by at least the bachelor party. 

"I feel...good, honestly. Grandma has been cooking every night, sometimes teaching me some of her recipes and even how to sew. You're going to love the curry I'm going to make!" He put his arms behind the armrest, laughing quietly to himself. "Grandpa has been teaching me how to fish and get this, wanted me to ride Clover bareback. Shanks, I haven't ridden a horse in forever and he thought I could that. It was terrifying!" He chortled. The more he thought about the last few days, the happier he felt. The fresh air, nature, the animals, all of it was surprisingly relaxing for a city boy like himself. "It's been nice, I guess. Quiet." 

"I wouldn't have taken you as someone to like the countryside?" Shanks laughed, letting the window down. It had to be at least 80 degrees outside.

"Me either! But it's not so bad. Not as boring as I thought it'd be. I just wish they had internet and reception. I can't watch any of my shows and I can only text you from my job." Buggy groaned, throwing his head back on the headrest dramatically. 

Shanks smiled in reply, rubbing circles on Buggy's thigh. Buggy glanced at him michievously. 

"Hey, Shanks. Pull over." 

"Here?"

"Yeah, just for a minute." 

Shanks pulled the car over to the side of the road, near a cornfield. The area was deserted, no people or cars in sight. 

"What's up? You're gonna take advantage of me out here or something?" Shanks teased, a light blush toasting his cheeks. There was no way Buggy wou-

"Something like that." Buggy replied, voice deep and rich in the way he knew Shanks liked it. "Get in the backseat. Now." Before Shanks could pick his mouth off the floor, Buggy crawled in the back of the car, inviting Shanks to join him. He spread his legs invitingly, beckoning Shanks with his fingers. 

"Oh, shit. A-alright." He turned the car off, before rushing to join his fiancé. Once his legs sat on the warm seat, Buggy pulled him in for a soft, wet kiss. Shanks burned at the feeling and he knew it wasn't from the heat outside. He returned the kiss fully, gripping Buggy's sides, exploring his body freely. 

"Shanks, hurry. We don't have much time." Buggy hushed, pulling Shanks' pants down. He caressed his face, making his kisses more urgent and desperate. 

"Did you bring anything?" He gasped, yanking at Buggy's pants like he was made to be in them. 

"No, where would I get lube around here? You're never prepared are you?" Buggy griped, groaning as Shanks cupped his balls. "Just jack me off." 

"Fuck, fine." Shanks huffed, disappointed at his lack of foresight. 

"Just don't mess up my hair, I can't look like we just fucked before our first counseling session."

"Let me suck you off then." He suggested. 

"Yes, yes! Go for it." He encouraged, not caring how desperate he sounded. It had been weeks since they had done anything sexual and Buggy was anything if not an opportunist. He laid back on the cushions of the backseat, giving Shanks' room to blow him but also space for him to jack Shanks off at the same time. 

Shanks wasted no time and inhaled Buggy's erection in one go. His mouth was amazing and his technique was nothing short of _starving._ Buggy loved having sex with Shanks because he was just so damn eager for it. Eager for him. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

"Ohhhh, just like that." He moaned, gripping Shanks' erection tighter. He twisted his wrist on the hot hard flesh in the way Shanks liked it producing the most beautiful sound from his lips. They touched each other for a few moments, quick and dirty. 

"I want to fuck you Buggy, fuck. Fuck!" He said, words vibrating around his cock. He felt himself get harder from the sensation, dirty talk just did it for him. And Shanks' mouth around his dick, while he did it, was even hotter. He would never get tired of hearing it from him. 

"When we're married, I'll let you do it however you want. Let you hit it from the front," He moaned prettily as Shanks messily licked the tip, "let you fuck me from the back, a-against the wall, the table, the- Oh God, Shanks!" He groaned as Shanks sucked harder, thoughts flying from his head like a bird escaping its cage. "Just bring fucking lube, Shanks! When will you learn?" He closed his eyes, wanting the feeling to last just a little longer. He couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. 

Shanks whined, "Buggy, go faster! Fuck, touch me more! Talk more!" Shanks pleaded, stopping his amazing sucking technique to jack him off instead. Buggy sat up, yanking faster on his fiancé, and thank heavens, Shanks returned the favor. All he could hear was their sweet moans and the sound of flesh upon flesh in the cramped car. 

"You have the most perfect dick, Shanks. It's sublime. Perfect. I can't wait to feel it inside of me again."

"God!" Shanks moans, visibly shacking.

"Shanks, Shanks! I'm gonna, I'm gonna..." Shanks stops his ministrations and lowered his mouth, sucking hard, pushing no _shoving_ Buggy over the edge. He came hard and Shanks swallowed almost all of it, only getting a few drops on his chin. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

He swallowed, gleefully at that before saying "Now, no evidence! See, babe? I do think ahead." He was definitely smug, sticking his tongue out defiantly while wiping his face. He looked ravished, wrecked, torn up. And he never looked better. 

"Oh. My. God. That was so fucking hot. Come here." Buggy said as he pulled Shanks closer for a kiss before throwing him back on the seat, prepared to suck him off just right. 

"Holy crap." Shanks gasped either from Buggy's lips crashing against him or how easily he had been manhandled. He couldn't tell which was sexier. 

Buggy's blowjob technique was not as rushed as Shanks. He took his time, licking around the shaft, getting a good and fair taste of his lover. He caressed Shanks' stomach as he sucked, reaching, up to his pinch his nipples. He listened patiently to Shanks' responses and reacted accordingly. Once they had a place of their own, maybe he would teach Shanks a little bit about that. But for now, he enjoyed sucking out the exquisite sounds that Shanks was making, rather yelling. 

"Oh, Buggs! Just like that. Gawd!" Shanks cradled his head, pushing his nails into Buggy's head like he would die if Buggy moved. He felt like a balloon about to burst and just needed that extra push to get there. Buggy worked faster, gripping Shanks' thighs, certain to leave a mark. Fortunately, nobody but him would get to see it. 

He hummed around the base, making Shanks tense up like a dam about to burst. And burst he did. He came unexpectantly fast, taking Buggy by surprise. He almost choked from the substance but sucked it up (literally and figuratively), remembering to not leave any evidence of their sexcapades behind. When he was done, he breathed heavily, proud of himself for swallowing it all.

"Fuck, Shanks. You could've warned me." He coughed, reaching for his clothes. 

"Sorry, sorry." Shanks replied dreamily. He looked like he just took an excellent hit of the best marijuana in town. He sounded as high as a kite. 

Buggy rolled his eyes, pleased, before putting his underwear and pants back on. He felt sticky but he'd manage. 

"You want me to drive us back?" 

"Ha, ha. I can handle it. Your skills aren't that good." Shanks teased, kissing Buggy softly. 

"Tell your shaking thighs that, love. I've seen baby deer shake less." He sniped back. "OH, Buggs! Oh, fuuuuuck! Gawd!" He smirked, mimicking Shanks. "All of that screaming and praising and you don't even believe in God." He laughed while smoothing his hair down. It still looked pretty damn good despite how hard Shanks yanked at it.

"Oh, fuck you." Shanks said with no bite to his words. He was finally down from his high enough to get dressed but not coherent enough to tease back. 

"That would've been the idea if you brought the lube."

"Who brought who into the backseat?" He replied, waving his hands in the air. "I was minding my own business before you used your siren call on me." 

"Is that what you're calling it now? Then, I'll take it as a compliment." He avowed, opening the backdoor. 

"Now, get your clothes on and your ass up. We gotta go." 

~

The first pre-marital session was more intense than Buggy expected.

"Welcome Shanks, Buggy. This should be the start of a beautiful journey that will hopefully lead you down a path of mutual discovery." Barb said. She was sitting from across Buggy and Shanks in the green armchair by the window. Her pencil skirt was pressed to perfection and Buggy respected that she took this role so seriously. 

"The point of pre-marital counseling is to identify and address potential areas of conflict that you might face in your marriage. It's not about one-upping each other but working together to build a lasting bond. Do you understand?" 

"Sorta. What are these books for?" Shanks asked referring to the large black books in his and Buggy's lap. They were bonded pretty nicely in glossy paper and cursive handwriting. On the front cover had their names engraved in blue and red respectfully.

"These books are very important so don't lose them. Inside are articles, activities, questionaries, and exercises that you'll be studying and practicing until your wedding day. Okay?" 

Buggy and Shanks nodded in unison. 

"In those books are chapters, sort of like an index that lists what you'll expect to talk about in our sessions. If you flip to page 5, you'll see that today we'll talk about the basics of marriage and your expectations. We'll also talk about reasons to get married and how to accept your partner for your similarities and differences." 

"That's a lot for today." Buggy whispered to Shanks. 

"Yes, so let's get started." She said, clapping her hands, her smile bright and warm. She was probably more excited than they are. 

"So, Buggy, Shanks what is marriage to you two?" She said, crossing her legs and leaning forward. "Have you talked about why you wanted to get married?"

Instinctively, Buggy touched his shoulder, remembering the conversation he and Shanks had last week about commitment and honesty. If he wanted this marriage to have a chance of succeeding, he would have to be transparent. He glanced at Shanks and before the red-haired man could respond, he spoke up first: 

"Yes, we have. Last week actually." He said, taking a deep breath. _I can do this. Open up, no one is here to hurt you._ Shanks touched his hand, encouraging and warm. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

"I'll speak for myself." He sighed, closing his eyes and willing for the blush to leave his cheeks. "It's hard for me to express myself sometimes, at least vocally." He gulped, staring at his lap. "I normally express myself through my clothes or hair, but Shanks pushes me to do better, be better; be more honest and open despite my protests. He looks out for me and loves me for who I am which is crazy, right? Like...I've..." He clears his throat and is comforted by Shanks hand on his back, rubbing in slow circles. 

"I've never loved someone like I've loved Shanks and I really can't imagine going the rest of my life without him." He looks at Shanks this time, renewed by his own transparency. "There's a lot of growing that we have to do, that I have to do, but I want to do that with you. We've been a team for so long that this next step makes sense. Nothing has ever felt this right." He says, tears welling his eyes. 

Shanks reaches over and hugs his tight, conveying praise with his body over his words, whispering 'you did so good' and 'I'm so proud of you.' 

"What about Shanks? Why do you want to get married?" Barb asks, smiling through her words. She was proud of Buggy too. 

"Ditto, mom. Ditto." He said, wiping the stray tears from his face, rubbing against Buggy's shirt. 

"Ditto?!" Buggy shouts, "I bare my soul in front of you and your MOM for that matter and all you can say is ditto?!" He pushes Shanks back into the sofa, clearly irritated. He scoots to the other side of the couch, face as red as a tomato. 

Shanks laughs. "Yes, you said it perfectly." He continues before Buggy has a conniption. "Listen, most people spend their wholes lives looking for their soulmate and I've found mine so why wait? I can't let someone else snatch you up." He says casually. "Seems like common sense to me." 

"...." 

"Buggy, you seem upset. Tell me what you're thinking." 

Buggy sits up, irritation is mostly gone. "Well, I guess I'm embarrassed." 

"Why do you feel embarrassed?" She asks, tone light. 

"Uh, hmm, I hate talking about my feelings." He replies, brattily. 

"That's true, mom. I have to get pliers to get him to speak sometimes." She nodded. 

"Why is that you think, Buggy?" 

Buggy sits back on the sofa, crossing his legs in defense. 

"I think it's because...I don't know Barb. It's just who I am?" 

"Did your mom encourage or maybe discourage you to speak your mind?" 

Buggy gulps, pressing his hand to his chin. His mother wasn't a fan of backtalk and certainly never cared for his opinion. 

"Maybe..."

"Buggy, why not try telling Shanks how you fell using 'I' statements. Like 'I would like to know how you feel about this' or 'I feel embarrassed when I'm the only one opening up.'" Buggy nods, hesitantly. He uncrosses his legs and leans forward again, more comfortable. 

"And Shanks why don't you share something of yourself as well? It'll make Buggy feel more at ease." 

"Ok." 

"Let's try now. Buggy?" 

"Uh, okay. Umm..." 

"Start with, 'I feel'." Barb encouraged. 

"Ok. I feel embarrassed when I have to talk about my feelings, sometimes. Not all the time. I mean, I have no problem telling you that I love you but explaining it...I feel awkward, I guess. I'm not sure why, I'm sorry." 

Barb nodded. "Shanks?" 

"Thank you, I appreciate you for sharing that. As for me, I want to marry you because I want you and the world to know that we're partners. I love you deeply and it feels natural to move in this direction even though other people may not understand it. Not like I've cared what other people think." 

Buggy huffs, cheeks red, "That's true. And...I respect that." He replies, grabbing Shanks' hand gently. Shanks beams in response. 

"Good." Barb clasps her hands, "Now that you know why you're getting married, let's dip deep. Open your books to page 6." 

~

"That was kind of fun." Shanks says, laying on his back. 

"If baring your soul is fun." Buggy quips, joining his fiancé under the big tree. The last time they were here it was when they were engaged, all teary-eyed and emotional. Now, it felt relaxing and full of hope. It was a hot, beautiful day and Buggy could appreciate the sun peeking through the tree branches. 

"So, let's get started. I have to get back home soon." 

"Okay, okay." Shanks grabbed a slip of paper from the fishbowl, opening it slowly and dramatically. 

While the counseling session was over, Buggy and Shanks still had assignments to work on afterwards. Today's assignment was to answer a series of random questions from a fishbowl that Barb meticulously prepared. They could play it any kind of way as long as they answered openly and honestly. Shanks had no issue with that but Buggy might need that extra push to really speak his mind. 

"Okay, Buggs." Shanks scans the paper, a wide grin spreading on his face. "This is a good one! Answer this: When did you first know that you liked me? And when did that like turn to love?" 

"It does not say that!" Buggy yelps, reaching for the slip of paper.

"Yeah, it does! So stop stalling." 

Buggy signs, dropping the paper on the grass. He glances up and suddenly that caterpillar on the tree trunk is so interesting. Purple caterpillars are a thing? That's so weird. What other colors-? 

Shanks smiles, reaching caressing Buggy's ankles. "Just speak from the heart, hun. No one else is here to hear you. Besides, I'd really like to know." He sits up, giving Buggy that _look_ that he knows he can't resist. __

_ __ _

_ __ _

"You don't have to give me your puppy dog eyes, Shanks. I'm not gonna back out. Just give me sec to think about it." He knew damn well he didn't have to think about it but if he wanted to stall just a little longer, that was his business. 

"Buggs, we don't have all day." Shanks teases, tickling the blue-haired man beside him. 

"Fine! I first knew I liked you when you stood up for me from Rockstar, okay?" 

"When we were seven? You liked me all the way back then?" 

Shanks remembers the day fairly well. He was walking home from school and saw Buggy drop his books from a distance. Rockstar was large and burly for a boy their age with shoulders as massive as his stomps when he walked down the hall. That day, Buggy clumsily dropped his books in the mud and of course, Rockstar saw him. He poked fun at him, making fun of his nose, hair, whatever else was easily disposable. Well, Shanks wasn't the type to do nothing. He stood up to him, pushing him down. Although he and Buggy weren't exactly friends, he didn't hesitate to stand up for the smaller boy. 

"Yeah, I thought you were a dweeb but a brave dweeb." Buggy chuckles, still staring at the caterpillar. "I kinda thought you were a fool too since Rockstar was bigger than the both of us combined."

Shanks smiles, suddenly feeling warm inside. "Yes, I remember tackling him. Not my smartest move." He scoots closer to Buggy, touching his arm lightly. 

"When did you realize that you loved me?" 

Buggy shifts under Shanks' gaze, looking past his ear and focusing on the birds behind him. This confession was a little more...personal. 

"That one time you shared your lunch with me." Buggy replies softly. 

"I've done that many times. Which time are you referring to?" 

"Does it matter?"

"Yep." Shanks said, popping the last 'p.' 

"Sigh! Yawn! It's a boring story but you must know everything, huh?" Buggy laughs, not the least bit surprised. He can't wait to get Shanks on the heat seat. Granted, Shanks was a hard nut to crack. What would make him flustered? 

"We were like 10 or maybe 11, I'm not sure. But mom forgot to pack my lunch that day or maybe we didn't have food at home, I don't know. Anyway, you noticed that and you shared your sandwich with me." 

Shanks stares at Buggy, intrigued. Nothing could turn his attention away from this. 

"What I liked, what I appreciated I guess, was how you didn't ask me about it. Or pry into my life. You just gave me your sandwich and continued yapping like normal." He smiles, remembering Shanks' chubby cheeks as he ate, the way he moved excitedly as he told a story. He casually placed half of his sandwich on Buggy's side of the table, not even pausing to take a breath. It was a memory he kept to himself until now.

"You made me feel normal. Like the way I was, or am, is okay- not a big deal. I... love that about you." 

"I love you, too." Shanks says with a gleam in his eye. He leans over for a chaste kiss, enough to taste the cherry lip gloss on Buggy's lips. They smile at each other and before Shanks can make another move, Buggy yells: "Your turn!" He sits up and grabs a slip of paper, excitement all over his face.

"Alright, lay it on me." He sighs. That kiss was too short-lived.

"What do you consider your strong points? Your weak points?" He read. "This should be good." He rubbed his hands together like he's going to win the lottery. 

"Hmmm, okay. Strong points: honest, reliable, passionate and handsome as hell." He winks at Buggy who rolls his eyes dramatically. 

"Being handsome is not a character trait." 

"I never hear you complain." He winks again. "Weak points: I can be hard-headed, maybe a little over-emotional," He laughs when Buggy shakes his head enthusiastically. "And maybe I push you too hard sometimes." He finishes, looking Buggy in the eye. Buggy hums and plays with the hem of Shanks' shirt. 

"What do you think?' 

"I mean, I don't disagree. I like that you push me to talk more but I don't like it always. We both have things to work on." He replies, laying his head on Shanks' shoulder.

"Okay. Do you want to do another one before I drive you home?"

"Yeah, why not?" 

~

The ride home was nothing short of lovely. Buggy, surprisingly, decided to bring the fishbowl with them to answer more questions. There were questions about finances, sex, love, travel, goals, and commitment. Some questions were tougher than others but it was fun for both of them. 

"Why would we move to Water 7? There's nothing there!" Buggy shouted, hanging his arm out of the window. 

"I don't mean forever just temporarily! It's a great area, not too far from here, cheap too. And we could live by the ocean! Wouldn't you want to live near the ocean?" 

"Sure, but I need the city! The lights, the action, the adventure! You can't get that there." 

"Hey, you never know! Mom says that they are building more businesses there every day. Apparently, they're trying to build a sea-train. A sea-train, Buggy! Can you imagine?" He shouts, letting the wind hit his face. 

"What the hell is a sea-train?"

"I have no idea! But it sounds awesome. We might want to jump on some property over there." 

"Oh? Like get a house and then turn a major profit when we want to sell it? Not a bad idea, Red-Hair!" He says, dollar signs practically gleaming in his eyes. 

"Yep! I do think ahead, don't I?" 

"Heh, some of the time." Buggy chuckles, caressing the back of Shanks' neck. He watches each street light pass by in a blur, as the mountains come into view. 

"What's on your mind, Buggs?" 

"Nothing." 

Shanks bristles. 

"Honestly, nothing! I'm just enjoying this moment with you. That's all." 

"Aw, okay." 

"What are you thinking?" 

"How I want to turn around and take you home." 

"You are taking me home, silly." 

"You know what I mean." He says, teasing gone. 

"Shanks, it's just another two months. You can wait for another two months, can't ya?" 

"No!...Yes." He pouts. 

"Add impatient to your list of flaws. Do a countdown if that'll calm your tits." Buggy says. 

"You think I haven't? It makes me even more anxious!" 

Buggy laughs freely, griping Shanks' warm leg between his fingers. 

~ 

When Shanks pulls into his grandparent's driveway, Buggy leans over and gives him a kiss nothing short of rough. "One day, we're going to laugh about this. About how you drove me to the boonies after a long day of exposing our souls." He smiles into Shanks' neck.

"It's not like you to be so positive." 

"True but I've learned from the best." 

"Is that a compliment, Buggy? How am I so worthy?"

"You think I was talking about you? Ha! I was talking about your dad. He beams positivity." 

"My dad?!" 

"Yep, he's quite insightful." He hums, unbuckling his seatbelt. "Anyway, love you, gotta go!" 

He gives Shanks one last quick kiss before opening the passenger door and heading to the brick house he now calls home. Shanks watches him stunned but no less confident as he pulls out of the driveway and reluctantly heads home.


End file.
